Counter space is a valuable commodity. Counter space is used for a seemingly endless variety of uses including eating, working, preparing food and the like. A lack of counter space, especially in circumstances wherein the overall space is limited, can be a serious problem. This is particularly notable in small apartments (many with narrow so-called ‘galley’ kitchens), mobile homes, recreational vehicles, boats, dormitories, nursing homes assisted living facilities, medical and dental offices and the like. Extended counter space also offers accessibility for the disabled and elderly, providing extra room to accommodate wheelchairs and walkers.